We Are
by Blue DaFFodil
Summary: "5000 won untuk syal dan minumannya."/"YAAK! JADI INI SEMUA HARUS BAYAR?" /Saya gak ngerti ini prolog atau epilog dari FF Tonight/Summary Jelek/ HaeHyuk/BL/Ficlet/Pointless/Mian jika Fic ini termasuk Junk Fic atau Spam/ RnR please...


**BLUE DAFFODIL**

**Han Rae**

_Mianhae..._

_**Warning**__ :: Typo (s), __HAEHYUK Couple as Main Character, Shonen Ai, Pointless__._

_**Rate**__ :: T Semi M_

**Lee Donghae **dan** Lee Hyukjae(Eunhyuk) **milik** GOD, Their Parents, SM Ent, Super Junior **dan** JewELFishy**

**Dont Like Dont Read**

Please press back button...

Flame Allowed* but with solution too...

_Jika kalian merasa ini adalah JUNK fic / Tidak pantas berada di Sub Screenplay, dengan lapang dada saya akan menghapusnya..._

**Review Please...**

.

**Now Playing;**

**I Wanna Dance – EunHae/HaeHyuk Japan Single**

* * *

.

**We are**

_._

* * *

**P**ertama kali aku bertemu dengannya adalah saat aku bergabung dengan grup tariku sekarang. Aku yang merupakan anak baru mendapatkannya sebagai guru pengajar ku. Saat pertama kali aku melihatnya, aku ingat pasti kalau aku terjebak dalam pesonanya untuk beberapa menit.

_Dia... dia sungguh sangat... uh... tampan..._

Aku malas mengakuinya tapi... sungguh... aku tak mampu melawan auranya saat itu.

Dia bisa terlihat manis plus tampan dalam balutan t shirt putih polos dan celana training hitam. _He__ is such a fucking beauty__!__ So sexy!_ Rambut cokelat tuanya yang sedikit basah, keringat di tubuhnya, dan senyumannya itu. Oh G_od_... aku ingin dia menjadi Ukeku.

"Heii~ Heeoooo~ ada orang di sanaaaa?" Ia menusuk-nusuk pipiku dengan jari telunjuknya, yang sontak membuatku tersadar, namun saat menyadari jaraknya sangatlah dekat denganku aku sontak mundur beberapa langkah sembari memekik tertahan.

Ia sejenak terdiam melihatku yang tengah mengatur nafas—yang entah mengapa tiba-tiba sangat berantakan itu. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian tawanya lepas. "Kau harus lihat betapa merahnya wajahmu! Kau sungguh lucu!" ujarnya sembari menepuk pundak seseorang di sampingnya.

Aku mem_pout_kan bibirku kesal, '_Wajahku merah gara-gara kamu tau!_' batinku dongkol.

Seseorang yang di tepuk-tepuk pundaknya itu menempeleng kepalanya pelan. "Kau ini harusnya memberi kesan yang baik pada muridmu, Hae," ujar orang itu menasehati.

"Tapi kau lihat sendiri 'kan? Wajahnya itu lucu banget!"

"Hah... sudahlah." Orang itu tersenyum meminta maaf sembari menatapku. "Mianhae ne, Hyukjae_-sshi_. Dia memang orangnya kaya gitu."

"Apa maksudmu hah?" dia memekik tak terima. "Sh! Sudahlah sekarang aku tinggal kalian berdua. Bummie menungguku," ucapnya cepat sebelum meninggalkan kami. Aku terdiam menatapnya yang tengah cemberut kesal ke arah orang itu.

"Hey, kau." Dia berbalik menatapku, aku memiringkan kepalaku bingung, "Hm?" gumamku bertanya. Ia tak menjawab hanya diam menatapku intens. Wajahku sontak kembali memerah.

"Aku **Lee Donghae**. Siapa namamu?"

"L-**Lee Hyukjae**," jawabku gugup. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya sembari menatapku dari bawah ke atas lalu kembali ke bawah.

"Umurmu?"

"19 tahun." Aku menunduk malu. Namun tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan tarikan lembut di daguku.

Tangannya! Tangan _namja_ itu kini ada di daguku memaksaku untuk menatap matanya itu. Tuhan... ku mohon jangan biarkan aku pingsan... mata itu... mata itu sungguh indah.

"Kau sangat manis. Kau tak terlihat berumur sama seperti aku," ucapnya sembari menurunkan tangannya. Kalau biasanya aku akan marah kalau seseorang menilaiku manis, namun kali ini aku hanya bisa terperangah tak percaya dengan wajah yang semakin memerah kala Ia mengucapkan itu.

"Kau kenapa? Wajahmu merah terus dari tadi. Apa kamu sakit?" ucapnya sembari menempelkan kening kami.

**DEG!**

Jantungku seolah ingin meloncat keluar saat melihatnya dalam jarak sedekat ini. Hanya kurang beberapa senti lagi aku dapat merasakan bibirnya itu. AGH! Siapa saja ayo dorong aku agar bibir kami bersentuhan!

"Tidak panas. Tapi kenapa wajahmu sangat merah?"

"Uh... entahlah," ucapku pelan. Ia tersenyum kecil sembari menganggukkan kepalanya. "Arraso. Sekarang aku ingin kau menari di hadapanku agar aku tahu kemampuanmu."

Ia mendorongku pelan lalu berjalan ke depan dinding kaca di hadapanku.

"Mau lagu apa?"

Aku terdiam sejenak, "Apa ada lagu No Other?"

"Ada sih, tapi... Ah... itu kurang seru." Ia berucap tak semangat di hadapanku, aku menyerit kesal. "Apa maksudmu?"

Ia terdiam sejenak lalu menatap ke kanan dan ke kiri. Aku menatapnya tak mengerti tapi senyuman—ah tidak lebih tepatnya seringaiku muncul saat aku mendengarnya mengucapkan...

"Menggairahkan. Aku ingin melihatmu meliukkan tubuhmu dengan _sexy_ di hadapanku" ...sembari menyeringai.

Ah, tidak... Ia terlihat semakin mempesona dengan seringai di wajahnya.

"_How about 'Trouble Maker'_?" ucapku sembari berkacak pinggang dan tersenyum menggoda ke arahnya. Seringai di wajahnya semakin melebar.

"Tapi aku mau kau menari bersamaku," tambahku cepat. Ia terdiam sejenak lalu terkikik pelan, "_Thats sound nice._"

**Dump! Dump! Dump!**

Musik intro lagu trouble maker terdengar menggema dalam ruangan ini. Ia berjalan ke arahku dengan kedua tangan di dalam saku celananya. Aku tersenyum kecil saat Ia sudah ada di depanku.

**Ni nun-eul bo-myeon nan Trouble Maker**

Saat lirik pertama lagu terdengar, aku langsung memegang lembut kedua pipinya memaksanya menatapku. Ia sedikit tersentak dengan gerakanku yang tiba-tiba, namun itu hanya sebentar sebelum Ia kembali melempar seringainya.

Aku berjalan ke belakangnya, memasukkan tanganku di antara celah tangannya—seperti memeluknya dari belakang, namun tanganku aku gerakan selembut mungkin di dadanya—sedikit menggodanya mungkin.

Namun setelah beberapa detik pasif terhadap gerakanku, Ia langsung menarik tanganku sehingga aku menghadap ke arahnya. Seperti balas dendam Ia balik menggoda tubuhku dengan mendekatkan kepalanya ke leherku dengan kedua tangan yang seperti membelai pahaku.

Aku mendorong tubuhnya cepat lalu kami melakukan gerakan _dance_ seperti yang ada di MV _Trouble Maker_. Entah mengapa gerakan kami sama persis walau hal ini tak pernah di rencanakan.

Sampai saat bagian lagu terakhir Ia berada di belakang tubuhku dan melakukan hal yang sama seperti aku lakukan padanya saat pertama kali tapi aku tak menyangka kalau lidahnya bahkan menjilat leher sampai telingaku yang tentu saja mau tak mau membuatku mendesah karenanya.

Aku merosot jatuh sembari memegang telingaku. Aku menatapnya tak percaya sedangkan Ia hanya menjilat bibirnya dan berbisik "Manis."

_Ah, Sial. Sepertinya kali ini aku yang akan menjadi Uke._

.

.

.

"YAK! Hyuuuukiiiie!"

**GUBRAK!**

"Ukh... A—_appo_..." Aku merintih pelan sembari mengusap kepalaku yang mendarat terlebih dahulu ke lantai. Aku mendelik kesal menatap seorang _namja_ yang tengah setengah mati menahan tawa di hadapanku.

"Jangan ter—"

"HUAHAHAHAHA!" —telat.

"AKU BILANG JANGAN TERTAWA!" teriakku kesal pada _namja_ yang tengah berguling-guling di hadapanku. Aku mendecih kesal lalu beranjak ke dekatnya.

"Lee Donghae! Berhenti kataku!" Aku menarik kerah bajunya secara paksa untuk membuatnya berhenti tertawa, namun bukannya berhenti, tawanya malah semakin kencang.

Geraman kesal keluar dari mulutku. Aku kini sudah berada di atasnya sembari mengguncang tubuhnya namun tawanya tetap tidak berhenti. Aku terdiam sejenak lalu sedikit menyeringai ketika sebuah ide terpintas di benakku.

**Chup.**

Dengan cepat aku mengecup bibirnya dan sesuai perkiraanku tawanya berhenti. "Uph! Liat sekarang wajah siapa yang harus di tertawakan," ejekku sembari tertawa kecil. Donghae yang tadi terdiam dengan mulut sedikit terbuka dan wajah bodohnya itu akhirnya mendelik kesal.

**Brugh!**

"Ugh!" Aku merintih pelan ketika dengan cepat Donghae memutar posisi kami—sekarang jadi aku yang berada di bawahnya. Donghae menjilati bibir atasnya dengan seringai menggoda.

_Ah tidak... aku telah membangunkan jiwa mesumnya._

"Hae~ _Please_ jang—Ummph..."

Donghae langsung mencium bibirku ganas. Bibir atas, bibir bawah dan lidahku habis di kecapnya. Aku tak bisa mengelak atau meronta minta dilepaskan dari ciumannya ini karena ciumannya ini bagaikan candu bagiku.

Wajahnya yang polos ternyata tak menjamin kemampuannya berciuman. Entah karena instingnya yang kuat, kemampuannya atau memang dasarnya Ia mesum, aku pasti terangsang hebat walau hanya dengan permainan bibirnya saja.

"Sh! Kau benar-benar terangsang, eoh?" ejeknya saat selesai menghajar bibirku, aku yang tengah mengatur nafas mendelik kesal ke arahnya. "Itukan kar—Aah! Haeh!" aku mendesah kencang saat tiba-tiba saja Donghae memeras juniorku.

Aku semakin mendelik kesal ke arahnya. "Pergi dari atasku sekarang! Aku harus ke kamar mandi!" kesalku sembari mendorongnya dari atasku. "Kalau aku tidak mau?" tanyanya dengan senyum dan wajah polosnya. "Aku akan menjadikanmu ukeku!" ketusku kesal tapi Ia malah terkikik, "Itu tidak mungkin sih. Tapi aku kasihan padamu~"

Ia berdiri dan duduk di sampingku, Ia masih menyunggingkan senyum polos itu di wajahnya saat aku mendelik kesal ke arahnya.

"Ah, ya. Hyukkie~." Aku yang hampir menggapai gagang pintu menatapnya kesal, "Ada apa?" ketusku. Ia menggeleng pelan, "Um, gak ada apa-apa sih, cuma usahakan agar masturbasimu cepat ne? Habis ini kita harus latihan buat besok."

Aku menatapnya kesal. Bagaimana bisa Ia berkata seperti itu dengan wajah polos tak berdosa seperti itu. Ah! Wajahnya memang benar-benar menipu!

"Apa perlu bantuanku untuk mempercepat masturbasimu?" tanyanya dengan seringai tak berdosa(?).

"DALAM MIMPIMU!"

**BLAM!**

Aku melangkahkan kakiku cepat ke arah kamar mandi. Sedikit mengeraskan langkahku melepaskan kekesalanku pada lantai tak berdosa di bawahku. Setelah sampai di depan toilet aku membuka dan menutup pintu toilet dengan kasar.

"Uh... benar-benar tegang...," desisku lemas ketika melihat hasil kerjaan Donghae tadi. Aku mulai mengurusnya sembari membayangkan Donghae. Desahan yang mengucapkan namanya terdengar memenuhi kamar mandi ini. Aku benar-benar gila karenanya.

Jika kalian bertanya tentang hubunganku dengan Donghae maka jawabanku hanya satu, yaitu** Aku 'pun ingin tahu**. Kami baru kenal dua bulan yang lalu tapi entah mengapa Ia sudah berani menciumku dan memperlakukan aku seolah aku adalah miliknya. Awalnya aku marah akan perlakuannya padaku, namun entah mengapa aku tak bisa menolak perlakuannya karena aku 'pun sangat menyukai perlakuannya padaku.

"Ash..." aku mendesah lega ketika semuanya telah tuntas, aku segera membereskan semuanya dan beranjak keluar dari toilet itu.

Aku harus segera ke tempat latihan dan melanjutkan melatih gerakan dengan Donghae. Besok adalah pertama kalinya aku muncul untuk acara _dance_. Walau aku adalah anak baru tapi tubuhku dan gerakanku yang terbilang sangat bagus itu membuatku langsung terpilih tanpa seleksi untuk mengikuti acara ini.

Selama dua minggu penuh aku dan Donghae berlatih _koreo_. Pada minggu pertama kami melatih _koreo_ dengan beberapa orang yang ikut terpilih namun karena kamilah 'peran utama' dalam acara itu kami dapat jatah lebih banyak untuk berlatih dan... tentu saja Donghae dapat lebih leluasa 'menikmati' waktu kita berdua.

Tapi dia tidak 'seganas' yang kupikirkan. Ku kira aku akan 'habis' olehnya selama satu minggu ini, namun yang ku dapatkan adalah latihan penuh tanpa berhenti! Ah, serasa di neraka dilatih oleh dia, tapi tetap saja di akhir latihan dia pasti menyempatkan waktu untuk menikmati bibir ataupun leherku.

Aku menyerit bingung menatap Donghae yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu ruang latihan sembari memainkan _gadget_nya. Donghae yang seolah sadar sedang di pandangi menatapku lalu tersenyum lebar.

_Haish, senyumannya benar-benar manis._

"Kamu terlalu lama masturbasinya sih, waktu kita memakai ruangan ini sudah habis tau," ujarnya sembari melemparkan tasku. Aku terdiam lalu menunduk merasa bersalah. Walaupun itu tetap karena perbuatan Donghae, rasa bersalah tetap menyelimutiku.

"Uph! Kau ini benar-benar bodoh ya. Ini kan tempat les kita jadi kita bebas menggunakan ruangan latihan semau kita."

Aku mendongkak menatap bingung Donghae yang tengah tertawa geli. Aku memproses ucapan Donghae tadi. Satu detik, dua detik, ti—

"YAAK! KAU MENIPUKU HAH!?" —Dan tawanya semakin meledak. Ia bahkan sampai memegang perutnya dan bersender ke pintu saking tawanya yang tak kunjung berhenti.

Aku menggeram kesal lalu memunggunginya, "Kau benar-benar menyebalkan, dasar ikan mesum jelek!"

Tawanya masih saja terdengar yang semakin membuat wajahku memerah malu.

"Haish! Bisa di—"

**Chup!**

Di saat aku berbalik Ia langsung mengecup bibirku, kali ini hanya kecupan singkat. Aku membatu menatapnya yang tengah tersenyum sembari mengacak rambutku. "Aku hanya tak ingin besok kamu kecapekan, makanya aku memutuskan untuk menyudahi latihan hari ini. Sudahlah ayo pulang." Aku terdiam menatapnya yang berjalan terlebih dahulu di hadapanku, sedangkan aku membatu di tempat. Ia tertawa kecil saat melihatku tak bergerak dari tempat dan kembali ke tempatku berada lalu menggenggam tanganku.

"Jangan bengong, babbo!" guraunya sembari mencubit ujung hidungku. Aku hanya mem_pout_kan bibirku sembari memakinya kesal. Tapi walaupun seperti itu saat ini aku sedang mengatur detak jantungku, aku yakin wajahku kini sudah sangat merah karena ciumannya tadi dan kini karena genggaman tangannya yang hangat itu.

_Sial. Sepertinya aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya._

...

"Huachi!"

Donghae tersentak kaget lalu menatapku khawatir, "Dingin?"

Aku tersenyum kecil lalu mengangguk pelan, Donghae menghela nafas pelan.

"Eh?" aku menatap Donghae tak percaya, kini Ia tengah memakaikanku setengah syal yang di pakainya. "Aku juga kedinginan, jadi aku pakaikan setengah saja, ne? Santai saja syal ini memang di desain untuk dua orang kok," ujarnya sembari menghangatkan tanganku dengan tangannya, Ia menggosokkan tangan kami lalu meniup-niup tanganku. Rasa hangat tidak hanya menyelimuti tanganku tapi wajahku kini juga menghangat.

"Ah, di sana ada mesin penjual minuman." Ia menarikku ke dekat mesin itu, "Mau apa? Kopi atau teh hangat?"

"Teh hangat saja," jawabku pelan, Ia mengangguk lalu mulai memasukan beberapa koin uang ke dalam mesin itu. Ia menunduk mengambil dua kaleng dan memberikan satu kaleng padaku.

"Go-_gomawo_," ucapku pelan saat menerima kaleng teh hangat yang di berikannya, Ia menatapku lalu tersenyum kecil, "5000." Aku menyerit bingung, "Ha? Apa?" firasatku mulai ga enak.

"5000 won untuk syal dan minumannya."

"YAAK! JADI INI SEMUA HARUS BAYAR!?" pekikku tidak terima, Ia mengangguk santai. Aku menggeram kesal lalu dengan terburu-buru melepaskan syal dari leherku, tapi Donghae menahan tanganku.

"Lepaskan! Aku tak mau memberikan 5000 won padamu! Dasar ikan matre!" kesalku padanya, Ia hanya tertawa lalu kembali memasangkan syal itu pada leherku.

"Aku cuma bercanda. Kesehatanmu tak mungkin senilai dengan 5000 won." Ia terkikik di hadapanku sembari mencubit pipiku gemas.

"Tapi wajahmu tadi tidak terlihat seperti bercanda," ucapku kesal sembari mem_pout_kan bibirku. Ia hanya tertawa pelan. Kami terus bercanda dalam perjalanan pulang kami namun saat di tengah jalan aku baru menyadari sesuatu.

"Rumahmu kan berbeda arah dengan rumahku."

"Yup, lalu?"

Aku menyerit bingung, "Lalu kenapa kau mengantarku pulang?"

Ia terdiam sejenak lalu berhenti tepat di depan rumahku, Ia tidak menatapku malah mendongkak menatap bulan di langit.

"Hey, Hae, kenapa kamu mengantarku?" tanyaku sekali lagi, Ia kini menatapku sembari tersenyum. Aku sedikit tersentak ketika tangannya mengelus pipiku lembut.

"Aku hanya tak ingin milik yang berharga ini kenapa-kenapa di jalan."

Waktu seolah berhenti saat Ia mengatakan itu padaku dengan senyuman lembutnya. Sinar lampu jalan di belakangnya membuatnya semakin bercahaya dan tampan di mataku. Bola matanya tidak menyiratkan kebohongan, semua itu terlihat tulus.

"Um, Ha—uaapppo! Lepas, lepaaaas!" aku meronta kesakitan ketika Ia dengan keras mencubit pipiku, "Ha! Kau harus lihat wajahmu sudah seperti apel," katanya di tengah tawa renyahnya.

Aku mendorong badannya menjauh dari aku lalu mengusap kedua pipiku, Ia tertawa kecil melihatku yang tengah mendumal kesal.

"Sudah sana masuk!"

"Tanpa kau suruh juga aku pasti masuk," ketusku sembari berbalik memasuki rumahku, saat melihatku berbalik Ia pun mulai berjalan menjauhi rumahku.

"Hae!" Ia berbalik menatapku bingung, aku tersenyum kecil lalu melambaikan tanganku

"Good Night!"

...

"YAK! GELADI RESIK SELESAI! MOHON KERJA SAMANYA!" teriak Donghae setelah gerakan terakhir _dance_ kami selesai, aku tersenyum kecil sembari mendudukan tubuhku. Aku melihat Donghae yang tengah mendiskusikan sesuatu dengan kru di belakang panggung.

"Donghae _Oppa_ sangat sibuk ya..."

Aku menatap seorang _yeoja_ yang entah sejak kapan berada di sampingku, _yeoja_ itu tersenyum kecil lalu menyerahkan sebotol air mineral padaku. Aku tersenyum lalu menggumamkan "_Gomawo_."

_Yeoja_ itu bernama Jessica. Dia juga salah satu anggota yang terpilih untuk mengikuti acara itu. Aku benci padanya—tidak sepenuhnya, sih. Tapi aku sangat benci padanya yang sangat sering dekat-dekat dengan Donghae.

"Hey, _Oppa_ boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Tanya apa?"

"Donghae _Oppa_ punya pacar tidak?"

Aku nyaris tersedak minumanku saat mendengarnya bicara seperti itu. Aku menatapnya tak percaya, "Donghae punya pacar atau tidak?" ulangku memastikan, Ia mengangguk cepat.

Aku terdiam sejenak. Selama ini Ia tak pernah menceritakan hal pribadinya sampai soal pacarnya, aku hanya mengetahui letak rumahnya dan tentang keluarganya. Tapi jika dilihat keseringannya latihan di tempat latihan mungkin Ia tak punya pacar.

"Mungkin Ia tidak punya," jawabku pelan yang di sambut tawa bahagia dari _yeoja_ di sampingku.

"Kalau aku menyatakan perasaanku pada Donghae _Oppa_ akan diterima tidak ya?"

Rasa sesak menghampiri tubuhku saat mendengar ucapan Jessica. Aku menatapnya tak percaya sedangkan Ia menatapku bingung, "_Oppa_? Waeyo?"

"Ah? K-kamu pasti di terima! Kamu kan cantik, terus baik dan pinter _dance_ lagi. Kamu pasti benar-benar cocok dengan Donghae!" ucapku sembari tersenyum di paksakan, _yeoja_ itu tersenyum senang.

"_Gomawo_ _Oppa_! kamu telah menaikan semangatku! Sehabis acara ini aku pasti akan mengutarakan perasaanku padanya!" ujarnya riang sebelum pamit pergi.

"Babbo," lirihku sembari menyembunyikan wajahku di antara kedua tanganku. Rasa sesak di tubuhku semakin menjadi. Bayang-bayang Donghae bersama Jessica muncul di benakku. Mataku terasa sangat panas.

"Hyukie? Waeyo?" Aku mendongkak menatap Donghae yang tengah berada di hadapanku. Aku tersenyum kecil, "_Gwaenchana_, Hae."

"Benarkah? Tapi wajahmu sangat pucat..." Donghae memegang keningku lembut, "...Hyuk, badanmu panas."

Aku tersenyum kecil lalu melepaskan tangannya dari keningku, "Aku sehat kok. Ayo kita siap-siap, sebentar lagi giliran kita 'kan."

Donghae mengangguk sembari tersenyum ragu, aku lalu menarik tangannya mendekati panggung. Tepat saat aku dan Donghae sampai di dekat panggung, nama kami berdua dipanggil.

Kami berdua mengangguk lalu menaiki panggung. Kami menampilkan tarian kami dengan sempurna, namun satu hal yang mungkin tak akan di sadari oleh penonton, aku selalu memutuskan kontak mata ataupun kulit sebisaku saat tampil dengannya.

Riuh tepuk tangan menutup penampilan kami, dengan nafas yang terengah aku dan Donghae pergi ke luar panggung. Namun saat di belakang panggung Donghae langsung menarikku pergi ke tempat yang sedikit sepi.

"Apa mak—"

"KAU INI KENAPA SIH!?"

Aku menyerit bingung, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau ini membuat penampilan kita tidak sempurna! Kenapa kau selalu menghindar saat kita berkontak hah!? Lalu gerakanmu tadi lebih mirip seperti robot! Perasaanmu tidak keluar saat menari tadi!"

Aku menunduk merasa bersalah. Sudah sewajarnya Donghae marah padaku namun aku tak bisa berkontak dengannya terlalu lama karena aku sangat merasa sesak saat berkontak dengannya. Saat menatap matanya rasanya aku benar-benar ingin menangis.

"Ak—"

"_Oppa_!" Aku tersentak saat mendengar suara Jessica memutus ucapanku. Aku menatap Jessica sembari tersenyum miris.

"Ada apa, Jess?" tanya Donghae sembari menatap Jessica bingung. Jessica tak menjawab Ia hanya menatapku dengan pandangan memohon.

"Aku pergi dulu. Sepertinya Jessica ingin bicara denganmu," ucapku cepat sembari berbalik pergi, aku tidak memperdulikan suara Donghae yang memprotes kepergianku. Aku harus cepat-cepat pergi sejauh mungkin dari tempat itu. Aku tidak ingin mendengar saat Donghae menerima Jessica.

Tanpa aku sadari air mataku mengalir saat aku berlari menjauh dari tempat itu. Perasaan sesak itu sudah tidak bisa aku tahan yang membuatku terus saja menangis. Nafasku tiba-tiba terasa menghilang, kekuatanku untuk berlari 'pun tiba-tiba menghilang. Dengan memegang kepalaku yang terasa sangat berat aku terjatuh. Beberapa staf yang melihatku terjatuh menghampiriku dengan wajah khawatir. Sampai akhirnya warna hitam menyelimuti penglihatanku.

.

.

.

"...bangun... aku mohon bangunlah..."

Sayup-sayup aku dengar suara seorang di dekatku. Perlahan aku membuka kedua mataku yang terasa sangat berat dan menemukan sosok Donghae yang tengah menatapku khawatir.

"H-hae?" aku bergumam lirih sembari menatapnya sayu, Ia sedikit tersentak ketika mendengar suaraku namun akhirnya Ia tersenyum senang.

"Akhirnya kamu bangun juga, Hyuk."

"Dimana aku?" tanyaku bingung sembari menatap ke sekeliling.

"Di kamarku." Aku tersentak sembari menatapnya tak percaya, "K-Kenapa bisa aku ada di kamarmu?"

Donghae memutar bola matanya, "Kau tidak ingat ya... tadi kau pingsan tau."

"PINGSAN!?" pekikku tak percaya, Donghae mengangguk malas.

"Tapi kenapa bisa aku di sini? Bukannya seharusnya aku ada di rumah sakit atau di ruang istirahat, ya?" tanyaku tidak mengerti.

"Ruang istirahat tidak ada di tempat kita mengadakan acara, sedangkan rumah sakit sangat jauh dari tempat acara jadi aku disuruh membawamu ke tempatku. Merepotkan tau."

Aku menunduk, "Mianhae"

"Hum, Ah, tapi ada satu hal yang membuatku bingung..." Aku memiringkan kepalaku tidak mengerti. "Dari kesaksian staf yang menolongmu, dia bilang kamu menangis. Benarkah?"

**DEG!**

Aku terdiam ketika kilas balik kejadian sebelumnya kembali terputar di pikiranku. Aku tersenyum kecut, "Selamat ya, Hae."

Donghae menyerit bingung, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Semoga hubunganmu dengan Jessica berjalan lancar."

"Eh? Tunggu, ap—"

"Kamu tahu, Jessica itu anak yang baik jangan sampai kau membuatnya terluka."

"Hyuk, di—"

"Jangan duakan dia, dia pasti akan sang—"

"DIAM!"

Aku tersentak ketika Donghae tiba-tiba saja berteriak. Wajahnya menyiratkan rasa tidak suka.

"Berhenti memaksakan dirimu, babbo!" lirihnya.

Aku tertawa dipaksakan, "Siapa yang memaksakan diri? Lihat aku bahagi—"

"MANA ADA SESEORANG YANG BAHAGIA TAPI MENANGIS DENGAN WAJAH SEPERTI ITU!" Aku kembali tersentak entah sejak kapan air mataku kembali mengalir.

"I-ini air mata bahagia," elakku sembari menunduk. Aku tidak berusaha menghapus air mataku, karena faktanya aku sama sekali tidak mampu menggerakkan tubuhku.

"Tatap aku," ucap Donghae pelan namun memaksa sembari naik ke atasku. Ia mencengkeram kedua tanganku kuat. Namun aku tak berani menatapnya.

"UCAPKAN PERASAANMU YANG SEBENARNYA LEE HYUKJAE!" Donghae berteriak tepat di hadapanku yang sontak membuatku menatapnya.

"AKU TAK INGIN KAU BERSAMANYA!" teriakku sedih, air mataku semakin deras mengalir. Donghae menatapku tak percaya.

"Aku tak ingin kau bersama orang lain selain aku! Aku tak mau kau jadi milik orang lain! Aku ingin kau jadi milikku! Hanya milik—umph..." ucapanku terhenti ketika Donghae melumat bibirku lembut. Ia tidak memaksa kali ini, sentuhannya benar-benar lembut seolah mengungkapkan kalau...

"Saranghae, Hyukie."

Aku terbelak tak percaya, air mata kembali mengalir aku mengalungkan tanganku di lehernya, "Nado... Nado saranghae"

Ia kembali melumat bibirku, awalnya sentuhan lembut penuh kasih namun semakin lama lumatannya semakin memaksa dan semakin dalam. Jika aku bukanlah manusia pasti ciuman ini berlangsung lebih lama namun kebutuhan oksigen memaksaku untuk mendorong tubuhnya dan melepas lumatan kami.

"Hyuk..." Aku menatapnya dengan nafas terengah, Ia menatapku dengan wajah serius yang tak pernah Ia tampakan padaku, "Aku ingin kamu seutuhnya."

Aku tersenyum lalu menariknya mendekatiku, "Akupun ingin kamu seutuhnya." Ia tersenyum lembut lalu mulai kembali melumat bibirku.

Tidak seperti tadi, kini Ia langsung melumat bibirku kasar. Tangannya 'pun tak tinggal diam, tangannya perlahan masuk ke dalam bajuku, mengusap dengan lembut punggungku. Perlahan tangan kiri yang tadi Ia gunakan untuk menekan tengkuk Ia turunkan dan Ia gunakan untuk bermain dengan daerah selatanku. Desahanku semakin menjadi ketika Ia bermain dengan bagian sensitif di bawah sana. Aku menggelinjang kenikmatan. Entah sejak kapan baik aku ataupun dia sudah setengah telanjang.

Ia menatapku meminta ijin, aku hanya mengangguk lemah mengijinkannya. Memekik saat Ia memasukiku dengan sekali dorongan. Ia melumat bibirku mencoba menetralkan rasa sakit yang aku terima. Perlahan kami mulai menikmati permainan liar kami. Desahan yang menyerukan nama masing-masing, bunyi kulit yang saling bersentuhan dan decitan kasur memenuhi kamarnya. Tidak ada yang ingat sudah berapa ronde kami bermain tahu-tahu kami sudah tergeletak lemas di atas tempat tidur dengan saling berhadapan dan masih saling berhubung.

Nafasnya menyentuh wajahku, Ia tersenyum pelan lalu tertawa kecil, "5 atau 7 tadi?" tanyanya.

"Entahlah, aku tak ingat," jawabku lemas. Donghae merapikan poniku yang berantakan lalu mengecupku.

"Aku keluarkan ya?" ujarnya sembari menunjuk ke bawah, aku menatapnya lalu menggeleng pelan, "Jangan, aku mau merasakanmu sampai pagi."

"Yadong."

Aku mendelik menatapnya, "Kalau aku yadong terus kamu apa!?"

Ia terkikik pelan lalu merengkuhku lembut, "Aku cuma bercanda, _Chagi_," ujarnya lembut sembari mengelus kepalaku sayang.

"Hae," aku mendongkak menatapnya yang tengah tersenyum lembut ke arahku, "Hm?"

"Saranghae." Aku tersenyum kecil ketika mengucapkannya, Donghae mengecup dahiku lembut.

"Nado saranghae"

.

.

.

**THE END**

*author elap idung*

Miaaaaaaaan! *berlindung di balik Hae

Mianhae judulnya random, saya ga bakat bikin judul sebenarnya -.-"

Mianhae, author anak baik yang cuma bisa baca tapi ga bakat nulis NC ini menyajikan NC setengah-setengah di Fanfic ini... mianhae -.,-

Mianhae kalo di sini kesannya Hae yadong banget~ :(

Oya mian juga kalo pointless ga jelas FF ini, idenya ngalir plus ilang cepet banget pas saya ngeliat FULL VER I Wanna Dancenya EunHae~ KYAAANG! _They're so sexy baby_~, Hyukie pake tuksedo so cute, Hae pake tuksedo kyang~ so sexy! *fangirlingan*

Yah walaupun itu cuma 480px tapi cukuplah buat menutupi hasrat(?) saya :3

Ah ya, makasih ya yang udah ngereview FF 143 saya. Mian saya banyak typo disana... :(

Last,

**Review Please~ **


End file.
